Communist Party of Lithuania
The Commnunist Party of Lithuania was a communist party in Lithuania, established in early October 1918. The party was banned in 1991. The first Marxist circles emerged in the 1970s, and the first social democratic organizations formed in the 9th. The Communist Party's predecessors were Marxists and Social Democrats - revolutionaries who took over the traditions and methods of revolutionary democracy and folk, as well as much from the Polish Workers' Party "Proletariat" (Lithuanian in 1881-1886), promoting Marx and Vladimir Lenin's teaching and proletarian internationalism. . The Revolutionary Democrats at that time were involved in the Lithuanian Social Democratic Party (LSDP), the Lithuanian Labor Union, the Russian Social Democratic-Workers' Party and other social democratic organizations. During World War I the Social Democrats and the Revolutionaries cut ties with the Menshevik Social Democrats and in 1916-1917. He established the first Lithuanian Bolshevik organizations in Russia. 1917 In the autumn of 2002 these organizations were reorganized into the Lithuanian Section of RSDDP (b) (from March 1918 - RKP (b)). Activists started publishing the first Bolshevik press in Lithuanian - Truth, Communist and others. t. Vincas Mickevicius-Kapsukas and Z. Angarietis, members of the Central Bureau of the Lithuanian Section, made the biggest contribution to the Lithuanian Section becoming a separate party. The first separate Lithuanian communist organizations began to form in 1918. in the spring. 1918 The Lithuanian-Belarusian Social Democratic Workers' Party, led by P. Eidukevich, was founded in the summer of. She soon established contact with the Central Bureau of the Lithuanian Section of the RAC (b). 1918 August 14 An illegal congress of Lithuanian Social Democrats and Revolutionaries was organized in Vilnius and the Lithuanian-Belarusian Communist Party was founded. It was planned to operate in the territory of German occupation, i. y. In Lithuania and Western Belarus, occupied by the German army in 1915. in the fall. 1918 September 15 The first congress of Lithuanian Communist Organizations began. It was decided to follow the RAC (b) program adapted for Lithuania. In the same year, the first Congress of the Communist Party of Lithuania and Belarus started in Vilnius, which in fact became the first Congress of the Communist Party of Lithuania, because the Belarusian delegation did not participate. The congress reorganized the party, elected the Central Committee, and eventually the Lithuanian Communist Party was formed with its 6 districts: Vilnius, Kaunas, Siauliai, Panevezys, Vilkaviškis and Marijampole. In its program, the party declared the dissemination of the ideas of proletarian internationalism, socialist patriotism, communism and the fight against German occupation, manifestations of bourgeois nationalism and oppression of workers. The LCP was created as a component of the Russian Communist movement and formed on the ideological-theoretical and organizational basis of the Russian Communist (Bolshevik) Party. The LCP (b) Center Committee established a Military-Revolutionary Committee in Vilnius to organize an armed uprising, occupation of power and a coup. November 11 The Central Committee decided to arm all Lithuanian communists, to organize militias in Soviet Russia, to build weapons depots, following the example of the Red Army. The LCP announced the occupation of towns and villages, land reform, and the creation of Workers' Councils, authorities that "would include workers, landless and low-income peasants" (as written in the Central Committee resolution). December 8th The Provisional Revolutionary Government of Workers and Peasants (chairman - V. Kapsukas) was established in Vilnius. announced the establishment of the Soviet Socialist Republic of Lithuania. In Vilnius, Kaunas, Siauliai, Panevezs and several other major cities the first elections of local Labor deputy councils were held. 1919 February 27th The decision was made to create a common state with Belarus and the Lithuanian-Belarusian Soviet Socialist Republic (Litbel) was established. 1919 March 4-6. The second (joint) Congress of the Communist Parties of Lithuania and Belarus took place in Vilnius. A decision was made to unite the parties and to establish a united Communist Party of Lithuania and Belarus. Vincas Mickevičius-Kapsukas was elected Chairman of the Center Committee and V. Knorin was elected Secretary. The fight against the German and Polish Armed Forces and the army and police of the independent Republic of Lithuania was started. Povilas Plechavičius fought extremely well with the communists in Lithuania, effectively eliminating the communist fires in Samogitia. In August, the losing communists retreated to the underground. August 15 The Office of the Center of Lithuanian Communist Organizations was established in Kaunas (secretary A. Jakševičius), and later the Lithuanian-Belarusian CB was established in Vilnius (the most prominent figure was K. Giedrys). The activities of both CBs were coordinated by the CC of the LBKP. They were active in the territory occupied by the Poles (the former Governments of Grodno and Vilnius), and fought with both the Polish and independent Lithuanian authorities. The Central Office for Illegal Work under the CC of the LBKP was soon established under V. Kapsukas. This bureau was of special importance in securing the uninterrupted permission of the communist press. The communists also took the lead in the uprising of the garrison of Kaunas garrison in 1920, which began in a natural way. in February, encouraged workers to resort to arms and to form unions. Communists led the first Lithuanian Trade Union Congress in Kaunas in 1920. July 20-22. That summer, preparations were made for a new armed coup in Lithuania. However, conditions in the former Litbele varied considerably. Therefore, the plenum of the LCP passed a resolution on the separation of Lithuanian and Belarusian party organizations and their reorganization. Most of the members of the LCP were operating in Lithuania and Vilnius at that time, and the Center Offices were established here in various cities. February 12 united and formed the CC of the LCP. After 1920-1922, the LCP faced a considerable problem in the functioning of the party. The life of the party was further complicated by the repression of the Lithuanian authorities and the emergence of anti-communist opposition in most Lithuanian cities. Communists within the party started propaganda activities, much to the CP's support from the Communist International. 1921-1940 The LCP was the Lithuanian Section of the Communist International, a member of the Communist International Executive Committee (KIVK) since 1921. In July 1923 he was Zigmas Aleksa-Angarietis. his deputy was V. Kapsukas (from 1924 V. Kapsukas was elected candidate to KIVK, from 1928 - KIVK member). The initiative of V. Kapsukas in 1920 The Lithuanian Soviet Party School was founded in Moscow. 1921-1936 there trained about 550 communists. The LCP was banned in Lithuania, operated illegally, and its main activities at the beginning of the post-war period were publishing and propaganda activities of the communist press, espionage in favor of the USSR and other anti-state activities coordinated from Moscow through the embassy in Kaunas. 1926 Two of the largest left-wing parties in Lithuania, the Lithuanian Social Democratic Party and the Peasant People's Party, won the elections in Lithuania in 2005. Apart from them, another strong force was the Christian Democrats, but the LSDP and LVL coalition were strong enough to lead the state at the desired rate. Legalized Communist Party, several cooperation agreements signed with USSR. Communists began to hold rallies as a legal force, accusing nationalists and Christian Democrats of organizing a coup d'état, and accusing the nationalists themselves of nationalism and fascism. 1926 December 17 An ethnic coup d'état took place, Antanas Smetona became the leader of Lithuania, many social democrats, communists and communists were arrested (1,622 communists and communists were convicted, 146 of them were shot dead), and the Communist Party was again banned. The majority of the members of the Center Committee were shot dead, which soon led to the election of a new Center Committee and the reorganization of the entire party due to the sharp decline in the number of members. During the Soviet era, the LCP was a constituent part of the CPSU (until 1952 it was called the CPSU). The LCP in 1940 The LCP was the decisive force behind Lithuania's accession to the Soviet Union. The LCP led the deportations to Siberia. 1941 June 4 Serov, the first deputy commissioner of the NKVD of the Soviet Union, signed the "Instruction on the Procedure of Removal of the Anti-Soviet Element from Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia". Village elders and members of the Communist Party contributed most to the lists. The lists of deportees in Lithuania were approved by Justas Ignovich Paleckis and Antanas Juozovich Snieckus. A. J. Snieckus 1956 November 16 petitioned the Communist Party of the Soviet Union to ban the settlers in Lithuania and neighboring areas from being "convicted of counter-revolutionary crimes" people "returned to Lithuania arbitrarily". As the KGB of the Lithuanian SSR followed all returning witnesses of the Soviet terror and extermination system, the secretary of the CC of the LCP B. Sharkov proposed to increase the number of security agents. They had to guarantee that no former prisoner or exile would pass through the border of prohibitions and restrictions, and that those who were already settled (and settled) in Lithuania would be offered unacceptable living conditions. 1957 January 14 By the decision of the MIA of the Soviet Union, Kaunas was named a city with a special passport regime, which prohibits prisoners for "counter-revolutionary crime" and "for banditry." 1957 This Regulation shall enter into force on 21 January. J. I. Paleckis signed an order prohibiting former leaders of the Lithuanian government, political parties, undergrounds and partisans who had served their sentence from returning to Lithuania. Those who would nevertheless return were given a new sentence of 5 years in exile . This decree stopped the return of Lithuanians, so the Lithuanian community of ex-prisoners started to grow in Latvia, Grodno and Königsberg. During the post-war period, the LCP organized the formation of destroyer battalions (popularly known as the stribs) to fight the Lithuanian partisan movement.1945 The LCP had 3536 members; - 27,753 members, 1970 - 116,603, 1986. - 197,274. At the end of the 19th century, the LCP separated from the CPSU. 1990 December 8th At the LCP Congress, the party changed its name to the Lithuanian Democratic Labor Party. 1990-1991 At the same time, the Lithuanian Communist Party opposed to secession from the CPSU was operating on the platform of the CPSU, led by M. Burokevicius. 1991 January 11 The LCP (SSKP) sent an ultimatum to the Supreme Soviet of the Republic of Lithuania, demanding a fight for independence in accordance with the occupation constitutions of the LSSR and the USSR (according to Article 69 of the LSSR Constitution: The day after the ultimatum, there was a vote in the AT that rejected the claims. On the same day, the LCP (CPSU) established the Lithuanian National Rescue Committee, whose main task was to restore the Lithuanian SSR and restore the old LSSR Constitution (to change, if necessary, to act in accordance with the provisions of that Constitution). The LCP also formed its own government ready to take over. Following the events of January 13 in Lithuania, the First Secretary of the CP, Mykolas Burokevicius, repeatedly publicly argued for the need for an armed coup, which led to the LCP being accused of banning the coup. August 22 LCP leaders and several activists have been accused of participating in the January events (including the First Secretary). 1999 August 23 Mr. Burokevicius and several other activists have been sentenced to 12 years in prison for organizing the massacre and the coup. = : Category:Traitor Category:Modern Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Anti-Religious Category:Anti-Christian Category:Tyrants Category:Mass Murderers Category:War Criminal Category:Cold war villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Political Parties Category:Organizations Category:Villains of World War 1 Category:Totalitarians Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Propagandist Category:Incriminator Category:Villains of World War 2 Category:Xenophobes Category:Terrorists Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites